Forever Inmate
by resilientwriter
Summary: Piper Patoshik suffers from Agoraphobia, not in her home but within the walls of Fox River Prison. Since she was young she has grown up inside the prison walls learning everything about the inmates, the staff, and the buildings themselves. Unable to stay unless employeed she must prove herself to be a C.O which won't be easy with Belleck fighting her every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have no ownership of the Prison Break series or characters, I only own my O/C**

Chapter 1: Lunch Meat

Fox River Prison was my home, my work, everything in my life. My psychologist said it was ironic that I should have Agoraphobia within prison walls. All I knew was this prison though. My mother would bring me here when she was a secretary for Warden Pope; he hired her the day after he started. Every day I would come to my mother's work until the day she left to go grab lunch and never came back. Warden tells me she died yet others pass on rumors she that is was murder by my brother, Charlie. That's when it became impossible for me to leave. The world gobbled up my mom and it would gobble me up to. I was safe here; nothing bad was going to happen to me here, where I call home.

Naturally, I could not just live in Fox River despite my disease; I had to become an employee. I soon became the first female correctional officer in an all male prison. I was proud of myself. Growing up here as a curious kid made me very aware of all the secrets that Fox River held. I knew everything about all the prisoners, the staff, and buildings.

It could be worse; I could be one of the Agoraphobics that could not stand to be outside, I can be outside as much as I wanted as long as I am in the Prison walls everything is okay. My brother, Charles just recently came to visit me for a while according to the Warden. He stays out of my jurisdiction, but I can visit him as much as I want. My jurisdiction is mostly Gen. Pop., the yard and occasionally the offices depending on how many other C.O's are available. I have a high I.Q, but they say because of my difficult childhood I have the emotional state of a teenager along with a short temper that needs to be managed. My boss Bellick calls me 'short fuse', my friends call me Cage, and Warden just calls me Piper Patoshik. I am not sure how I got so many names for myself, but I do not mind as long as they talk to me.

Today, I get to serve lunch to death row inmates; that should not make me excited, but it does. I'm enticed because that means Bellick is giving me a chance to prove myself. He doesn't like me very much due to the fact I get along with the prisoners to well and even when I don't they respect me more than they do the likes of him. It's not his fault though he didn't grow up with them, he couldn't understand our relationship. He never will either. I think he is giving me this chance so he can just prove to the Warden I'm not cut out for this job as a woman and as an Agoraphobic. He is always trying to make me look bad so I will be fired, I can never tell if he does it because he cares or because he doesn't like the attention I pull away from him. Mr. Westmorland always tells me it's because I shine just a little too bright for such a dark place. Mr. Westmorland also told me to be careful when serving lunch because they do not know me like . does. I just hope they like me.

A new arrival is coming into death row according to the other . His name is Lincoln Burrows I have not met him yet, but I hear he is not very pleasant to the officers. I know that I can do this. Lunch will not be served for another hour that means I have time to talk to Mr. Westmorland and pet his cat. I like talking to Mr. Westmorland he's like the dad I never had and he's my best friend. He tells me what I should do in situations like this, I usually eat lunch with him in the cafeteria so this is going to be a strange day for me.

"Piper they need you to help transfer the new inmate, Burrows. Bellick says he wants you to handle it."

"Why me?! I was just supposed to feed the death row inmates, not be fed to them."

"You know how Brad is. Just get out there and finish it, short fuse."

"Yeah, okay."

That was Paul one of Bellick's errand boys, he came to work just so he can be a part of another scheme to make me lose my job. Paul had a good reason though; I stood him up for a date a while back because I couldn't leave the prison he understood for awhile until I broke up with him to start dating one of the inmates, Tank. He was strong and made me feel safe. He had a long sentence so I knew that we could be together for a while at the very least, he did not love me, and I did not love him either. We are attracted to one another and that is all that counts for now. I should really start heading out there, well here I go. Down the halls until I reach the main doors that lead to the main entrance where vehicles enter for shipments and such. I was scared of those doors. They always gave me a glimpse to the outside, which made me go into a panic; I knew that is why Bellick gave me this assignment. Here I am. Ready for duty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounters

I stood there fiddling with my hands and swallowing any words that could get me in trouble. The truck was ready to come in, the gates were opening and gave me a glimpse into hell. Starting to feel my knees shake and my heart ready to fall straight out my butt I couldn't breathe. The world was exposing itself to me and it was terrifying.

"Look at me, Cage. Focus over here." Aged hands gripped the chainlink fence and a smooth calm voice called out from the yard. It was Westmorland bringing me back up to the surface to keep me from drowning in my own fear. I didn't look over I just stood up tall and nodded looking straight ahead at the truck which contained my ticket to stay, Lincoln Burrows.

Feeling stronger now that the gates were closing and what seemed to be the worst was over. Two guards popped out of the front seat of the armored car and disappeared behind the back of the truck to release the other guards and Mr. Burrows. There stood the four guards and new recruit walking straight towards me and the entrance to Fox River Prison. They stopped before me as I was still standing straight, straight as I statue. I had no idea what I was supposed to do; I had just realized I had never done this before. I have watched other control officers do it before, but they were not nice about it and all had a certain touch to everything they did.

"Welcome to your new home, Mr. Burrows. I know that you will pick up to things quickly here," I stood there looking straight into his eyes; they were filled with anger and sadness. "Gentlemen, if you will leave the rest of the escorting to me that would be great." Never taking my eyes off of Lincoln I felt the guards staring at me oddly. I didn't mind, not like I usually did.

"Alright, you sure? Protocol is to have at least two guards assist you with transfer. I-"

"Thank you for your concern. I'm sure Mr. Burrows won't be a problem." My hands were calmly folded and I made myself very clear. Looking up at the giant in comparison I lead to his cell. He was in death row which meant he would be alone. He seemed to have a lot to think about. Telling him about his new routine I saw his eyebrow raise in questioning. I did the full routine and I did it without any trouble, I could see the finish line. Turning around and getting prepared to unlock the cell door.

"I don't get it?" spoke out for the first time since he showed up.

"Don't understand what?" I turned around to face him.

"I don't understand, one why you took me in here by yourself and two why you are a woman control officer working in a male prison? What makes you so brave?" Curiosity and anger blended in his voice trying to understand.

"I'm not brave, I'm very afraid. I'm not afraid of you though. You haven't given me any reason to be untrusting of you."

"you obviously haven't heard much about me."

"Actually I have. It's me you don't know much about. Not many inmates would pass up the chance to try to knock me down and get out that cell door which has had the keys in it this whole conversation." I felt smart talking to Mr. Burrows. I feel we were going to get along quite nicely.

"You got me there. When do I get to know you?"

"Tomorrow is a whole new day, more time to talk. I have work to do." Opening the cell door and stepping out in one piece feeling the smile creep up on my face as I closed it shut.

Turning around to see Belleck right in front of me pissed off. I could feel the heat radiate off of his balding head and his eyes squinting down looking for something to say. Flaring his nostrils he was ready to tear me in half.

"You get to keep your job for now, short fuse. Just for now." Belleck bumped my shoulder and stomped away.

Breathing deeply in and trying to walk away hoping to talk to someone who was a little more high strung than I was or a stress reliever. I had to see him, but it was still daytime. I would never be able to get away with it. No, I should probably just visit Tank. It has been so long since I have visited Tank, but I would rather want to see-no, I need to go see Tank. I have been having troubles with Tank even if it was just physical attraction I needed a little more romance than that. I just wish Tank could be more like him. Tank would be in the cafeteria right now. I could use some food about now. Off to the cafeteria.


End file.
